In recent years, with decreases of the prices of record mediums such as CD-RW (Compact Disc-ReWritable) and DVD-RW (Digital Versatile Disc-ReWritable) that allow data to be repeatedly written and erased, they have been widespread. With these disc-shaped record mediums, fields of video data and audio data can be exchanged between not only personal computers, but business-use broadcasting devices such as AV (Audio Visual) servers and VTRs (Video Tape Recorders).
Conventionally, as formats of files exchanged between broadcasting devices, each model and each maker use a unique format. Thus, it is difficult to exchange files between broadcasting devices of different models or different makers. To solve this problem, as a file exchange format, MXF (Material eXchange Format) has been proposed and is currently being standardized. A file according to this format is composed of a header, a body, and footer. The header describes information about the body. The body contains video data.
Thus, in broadcasting devices, video data and audio data are recorded on a disc-shaped record medium according to this format.
However, when video data and audio data recorded on a disc-shaped record medium according to the foregoing format are reproduced, conventional broadcasting devices read the header, obtain the start position of the body from the header, and read video data of the body from the obtained start position of the body. In other words, in conventional broadcasting devices, unless the header is read, the start position of the body is not obtained. Thus, the body that contains video data cannot be quickly read from the disc-shaped record medium. As a result, the reproduction process cannot be performed with high response.
In addition, when all data recorded on a record medium are tried to be successfully reproduced, after data are reproduced from a particular position, the header of the next data is read from an area apart from the particular position. The start position of the body is obtained from the header. The body needs to be read from the start position of the obtained body. Thus, data of a content to be reproduced next cannot be read when it needs to be reproduced. As a result, the reproduction is stopped. In other words, it is difficult to successfully and smoothly reproduce data of a plurality of contents.